


Cold Memories

by Thighkyuu



Category: Marvel, X-Men, xmen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Peter’s interaction with the reader after an accident resulting in memory loss





	Cold Memories

He woke up to a cold bed. **  
**

It wasn’t unusual, he knew, but it still unnerved him. You were his world, and when you hurt, he felt helpless. He slid out of bed, moving slowly across his room and out into the hall. The air was cold as he moved, and he knew where to find you. His silver hair fell into his face and he pushed it back, slipping out the doors to the mansion. You were where you always were when you got this way: the lake. He moved silently toward the lake, stopping at the edge.

  The water was frozen, despite the humid summer air. Such was the nature of your abilities. He looked out across the frozen lake, eyes landing on you. Your (Y/E/C) eyes were closed as you glided across the lake, you (Y/H/C) hair flowing behind you and your arms extended. He sighed, sitting down on the frozen grass. He knew better than to walk out onto the ice to you. Not when you barely remembered him.

  He watched you glide effortlessly across the ice you made, your movements graceful. He wondered why you were out there this time, which memory had surfaced to cause you to go out onto the ice again. His dark eyes followed you as you glided, mind wandering. He hadn’t noticed your visits to freeze the lake until one night he’d woken to feel cold air in the summer. After you’d hit your head and lost your memories, you’d remembered only your powers and you’d created trauma blocks in your mind that even Charles couldn’t get past. He could give you memories from the time you set foot in the mansion with some of the others filling in the rest, but the rest would have to come back on their own time. It broke him that you didn’t remember him, remember what the two of you had shared, but he loved you, and so he respected you.

  He knew that you would eventually stop as the memory became less of a shock and would come back over to him, but he still worried. He knew you, knew you would never tell anyone how bad it truly was in your mind, and so he knew you were struggling more than you let on. He was worried about you more than he let on, so he supposed it evened itself out somewhere, but that didn’t stop the chain. He didn’t know if you loved him, if you remembered loving him, but he always came out to watch you anyway. Your eyes opened and landed on him, and a smile crept onto your face.

“Peter,” you said as you arrived in front of him. You offered him a hand, and his eyes widened. He wasn’t supposed to be watching you, he knew. He accepted anyway, locking your fingers.

“Y/N? What-?”

“Shut up and glide.” He marveled at you as the two of you skated across the ice, him guided by your hand.

“Y/N, are you sure-?”

“Pete, trust me here.” So he did. You hadn’t called him ‘Pete’ since the accident, and so he shut his mouth and gripped your hand, matching your movements. You stop in the center of the lake, pulling him close. You took a deep breath. “I don’t have all of my memories. I don’t know what happened to me as a child, or what my favourite colour is-”

“(Y/F/C).” You smiled, shaking your head.

“Anyway, when this all started, Charles gave me memories from everyone, especially you. At the time, I wasn’t ready to accept it. I didn’t truly remember loving you.” You closed your eyes. “And I still don’t.” He felt a pang in his heart as he searched your face. “But I don’t need to remember to understand how I feel.”

“Y/N-”

“Peter Maximoff if you say one more word before I’m done I will unfreeze this ice and drop you into the lake.” he closed his mouth, suppressing a grin.

“I know you love me, the memories I got from Xavier were definitely convincing.” Your eyes looked over his face, and he knew  _exactly_  the moment you were remembering. “You love me, and, even though I don’t remember it, I know that… that I love you, and if I never get all my memories back, at least I know that.” He stared at you in awe, squeezing your hand.

You kissed him then, and nothing else mattered. Not his worry, not your lost memories or anything else. Because you loved him and he loved you, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
